


A Storm On The Horizon

by Gwenling



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: Gone was the fidgety, flighty man he had met three years earlier, only to be replaced with someone who could stand stock-still and never utter a single word for seemingly hours on end as he watched Mother Nature work her magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2009.  
> I stumbled across this photo and immediately thought of Jensen and Jared.   
> 

Storms were one of Jared's passions and it never failed to amaze Jensen just how still his partner would get when he watched one forming on the horizon. Gone was the fidgety, flighty man he had met three years earlier, only to be replaced with someone who could stand stock-still and never utter a single word for seemingly hours on end as he watched Mother Nature work her magic. 

Jensen had lost count the number of times he had found Jared standing in their yard, soaked to the bone, head thrown back, eyes closed, smiling as if the rain held all the secrets of the universe.

"We need to get going or we're going to get caught in that," Jensen said quietly from his place behind Jared. They had been standing this way for some time now, Jensen's chin propped on Jared's shoulder, arms wrapped around his lover, their fingers linked together, watching as lightning danced its way across the darkening Texas sky.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jared replied as he shifted his attention from the beautiful display before him to the man standing behind him. "Remember the storm that caught us outside of Cheyenne?"

A smile tugged at Jensen's full lips as he recalled the events of that incident. They hadn't been able to outrun that particular storm and had spent a good half-hour parked on the side of the road, sheltered beneath an overpass, fogging up the windows as the storm raged around them.

Jensen's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I'm thinking we can stay out a little longer, what do you say?"

Jared's laughter could be heard over the thunder rolling in the distance. "I love the way you think," he said as he turned and watched the approaching storm.


End file.
